When the Stars Go Blue
by MHxxPAPER DOLL
Summary: Going to be twoshot, for now. Please R&R if you would like more. Dasey. Sam and Casey just separated and Emily's now trying to cheer her up. But what happens when her attention turns to someo
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I'm Maegan, and I'm a bit new to writing on here. Anyway, this is my first fanfiction.. and first LWD story. So, please don't be to harsh. Well, not much to say except I hope you like it. And I know that this may not be how they really act in the show, but a little difference never hurt anyone.

I do not own Life With Derek. But I do own a tv which gets the tv show!

_**When the Stars Go Blue**_

"Why did I agree coming to this?" Casey asked her best friend, Emily, who was just happily sipping on her punch.

"Because you need to have some fun! You've been mopey ever since the break-up and I've now decided that, I (emphasis on that word), am going to cheer you up," Emily tells her while Casey just smiles a bit rolls her eyes.

"Well thank you for making it your job to cheer me up, but school dances are not exactly my thing of fun."

"Okay, okay. I think I knew that but it was worth a try. We'll leave right after this slow song. It's guys choice and that new kid, Tyler McKenzie, is coming this way!" Emily squealed.

"Hi Emily," Tyler says to Emily, making a huge smile at her, "Casey."

"Tyler." Casey nods her head at him then takes a drink of the red school punch.

"Hey Tyler!" Emily says like a little girl drooling over an overratted barbie doll.

"Yeah.. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to dance.. With me?"

"Ofcourse! See ya, Case!" Emily yells by to Casey then she and Tyler grab hands and he leads her out to the dance floor.

"Well, atleast one of us is having fun," Casey mumbles to herself while heading to a corner that had a brown, rusted fold-out chair to sit on, "And why did I not bring my book?"

"Because you probably didn't want to look like a nerd." Said a voice from behind that she knew all to well.

"Listen.. Derek. I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now." Casey spit out through gritted teeth, agitatted and wanting to get home.

"Yeah.. sorry." Dereks voice grew softer.

"Thanks? Anyway, why aren't you dancing with those blondes right over there." Casey points to the group of girl in short skirts and giggling just from Derek look at them.

"Ehhh.. nah. I don't think so. And I surprizingly want dance. Just not with them." Derek pulls up a chair next to her.

"Okay, something's off. Let me feel your head. You aren't sick are you?" She puts her hand over his head, "Okay so you aren't sick. So, what's wrong with you?"

"Casey, would you like to dance with me?" Derek looks at her straight in her eyes, seriously, while leaning his elbows to his knees.

**Oh my gosh! He has to be kidding. There are a ton of skimpy little blondes over there and he.. Derek Venturi.. wants to dance with me.. Casey McDonald. **

**What. Is wrong with this picture? **

"Umm.. excuse me?" Casey said annoyed.

"Come on," Derek gets up and grabs her hand gently pulling her out of her seat, "dance with me. I promise this isn't any type of game, I just wanna dance with you, Casey."

"Well, this song is over." She told Derek, trying to get out of dancing with him and home to her books.

"There's another one. Plus, looks like Emily's having the time of her life." His voice still soft as he looked over his shoulder at Emily.

Derek was right. As soon as that song ended, another song was started. When the Stars Go Blue by Tim McGraw had just started playing and and even though she wasn't a huge country fan, she loved this song. Finally them two had gotten to the middle of the court in the gym (where the dance was being held) with only a few glances as they walked by. Some in shock. Some in awe. Ask me why they were in awe and I can tell you nothing.

_Dancin' when the stars go blue_

_Dancin' when the evening fell_

_Dancin' in your wooden shoes_

_In a wedding gown_

Derek put his hands respectfully on her hips as Casey wrapped her arms around Dereks neck but still leaving space between them so it wouldn't be any weirder than it already is.

"Soo, why-" Casey started.

"You look great tonight, Case." Derek cut her off outta no where, and left Casey thinking that he really must be sick to compliment his stepsister, Klutzilla.

"Ummm.. Thanks?" Casey replies looking anywhere but at his eyes.

_Dancin' out on 7th street_

_Dancin' though the underground_

_Dancin' with the marionette _

_Are you happy now_

"So how are you?" Derek asked breaking the akward silence.

"Umm.. a little confused right now. But lately I've been.. well, not so great. Why do you care anyway?" Casey said after realizing that this was her devil stepbrother that asked.

"Don't think that I don't care about you, Casey, because I do. You just don't see it," He finally looked away from Casey, who was keeping eye contact this whole part of the conversation.

"Ooookkkayy.." Offically weird, Casey thought.

_Where do you go when you're lonely _

_Where do you go when you're blue_

_Where do you go when you're lonely _

_I'll follow you when the stars go blue_

_Stars go blue, stars go blue_

_Stars go blue_

Casey stood there with her arms around Derek, still space between them, but she was queitly singing the song, harmonizing against it thinking Derek couldn't hear her when he was actually listening to ever note.

_Laughin' with your pretty mouth_

_Laughin' with your broken eyes_

_Laughin' with your lovers tongue_

_In a lullaby_

"I never knew you could sing," Derek told her as they got a tiny bit closer.

Casey blushed and looked away to try and get her hair in her face so he couldn't tell. "Yeah. I sing a bit."

Derek grabbed her chin and turned it towards him so he could see her face. But, there was hair in the way to see her still blushing slightly. "You sing beautifully."

This.. only led Casey to blush even more.

_Where do you go when you're lonely _

_Where do you go when you're blue_

_Where do you go when you're lonely _

_I'll follow you when the stars go blue_

_Stars go blue, stars go blue_

_Stars go blue_

"Thank you.. for dancing with me." Derek told her.

"Well.. actually, thank you for asking. I'm still a bit confused but.. It was really nice. So yeah, thanks."

"No problem. And listen, I know this isn't any of my business, but Sam doesn't have any clue about what he's missing out on. And.. I'm sorry he caused you so much pain."

"Thanks." Casey was becoming even more confused, "Why such a sudden change?"

"That.. is a kind of question that only time will tell." With that said he leaned in and then pulled away. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. "Again.. thank you."

Derek walked off into pitch-black darkness and Casey was left in a trance.

**What the hell just happened?**


	2. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE!

Attention : Okay, I have had some reviews saying that they would like it for me to add on. Well, I have no decided that I will take them up on that and add on! Because the readers and reviews have oh-so-inspired me.

Okay, but first, I need a song. I have just like a verse of what I would like to have this next chapter based on, but I kinda want a full song.

So please, if any one has any ideas for a song, review and let me no! Or send me an e-mail if you'd like.

And also, I'm not sure if I'm going to make it into a story. It might just be like, a two-shot, or three-shot. It all depends on the reviewers. So, I'm going to leave the endings just good enough for me to add on if people would like.

I Heart You All.

Maegan


	3. Chapter 2

**For the sake of this story, I have made it a year after Casey and her family have moved in. Marti is 7. And Derek is a little OC. Yes, I know half of us like Derek to be straight on, but cut me some slack. It's really my first time with LWD. I'm working on it. **

**Disclaimer : Maegan does not own LWD.**

* * *

****

**When the Stars Go Blue**

**Chapter Two**

Well, they ended up not leaving after that one dance and by the time the dance was over Casey was more than thrilled to leave. What struck her though, was that she hadn't seen Derek the whole rest of the night. Emily had gone off with what's-his-name, leaving her there by her lonesome. This really didn't bother her though. She actually quite enjoyed it. It gave her more time to think about what Derek was up to. Out of all the schemes he's pulled, this was definately the most unexpected and uncharacteristic. Yeah, tease her, call her names. Pour some chocolate sauce in her hair for all she cared with the added whip cream and cherry. Then she'd be called a Casey-sundae. But do not play with her mind and emotions. Well.. emotions concerning other things than anger, irritation, and frustation.

Once she thought about this while sitting in the chair she was first at, she never really did think of Derek any. She only saw him as her annoying step brother that needed to learn not only manners, but how to treat women with respect. But this little display tonight clearly opened her eyes. She's not sure what to expect now.

* * *

She was finally at the front porch of her home by 10:10. The dance ended at 10 and thankfully Emily gave her a ride. But not so fortunate when she got stuck hearing all about the 'Tyler' guy. It's a good thing Casey learned how to drown her out and only reply at the times when needed.

Slowly she opened the unlocked door and entered the house. When she was in she quietly shut the door assuming probably everyone was asleep since all the lights were off.

"Where is Derek?" thought Casey as her eyes adjusted to the light.

Then suddenly she was the lights came on in the kitchen.

"Ahhh. The kitchen. Must be him in there."

Once she walked in there she was surprized to see that it wasn't Derek. But she was even more surprized to see Marti in nothing but one of her dads old t-shirts with a cup of milk sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hey Casey!" Marti exclaimed in a loud whisper as to not wake anyone up. She didn't seem tired at all.

"Hey hunny. What are you still doing up?" Casey asked her as she set her purse and coat on the back of the kitchen table's chair.

"Oh.. Nothing really. Just waiting for you to get home," she replied enthusiastically, sipping on her milk as she finished with her sentence.

"Oh really!?" she played around, then smiled widely, "Is there something you needed?"

Everyone in the house had changed. Everyone. Derek wasn't the player he used to be, but he still was arrogant and self-centered. Obviously he learned a lot from Kendra. Casey had finally learned that other people have different opinions. Opinions that are just as good as her own. Her mom and step dad, though still completely goofy, have became more involved in their kids lives and not so oblivious. Lizzie and Edwin.. still the happy middle children that know everything that goes on around them in the house and Marti is just as cute and intellegent as ever.

Casey, thought the change was a bit rough, still loved it all the same. Yes her and Derek still fought immaturely, but they acted somewhat civil even when it wasn't needed. But what Casey really liked was that she could now have real conversations with Marti. Well.. as good as real conversations could get with a 7 year old. She and Casey had finally formed a special bond much like Derek and hers. But, they didn't have the little cute nicknames like Smerek and Smarti. Sometimes Casey had to remind herself that this was a little girl, not one of her much older best friends. Not to mention this girl was her youngest stepsister.

"Oh, nothing really. Just wondering how your dance went with Smerek tonight." The little girl stated as she jumped off the counter, grabbed her half full cup of milk, and went to the sink to wash it out standing on her little stepping stool.

To say that Casey was shocked would have been an understatement. There she stood, mouth agape, in the middle of walking and if you were smart enough to look, you'd look into her eyes and see that the gears behind there were turning wildly. But since Marti was still young and had yet to process the minds of the teenage ways, she stood oblivious to the thoughts that were going in her oldest step-sisters head.

"Why the hell would she know about the dance between Derek and me?" She thought, still standing there looking like a lost chicken,"Did Derek tell her? Why would he tell her? Where is he?"

"Oh.. uh.. Yeah it went well. Do you happen to know where Derek is? He still hasn't came home, and it's already 5 minutes until 10:30." She asked a little paniced for not only one, but two reasons.

"Okay. I'll tell you, but you have to do something for me, too." Marti said, smirking like her favorite brother and coming towards her looking at her expectingly.

"And what might that be?" Casey asked both standing her ground and being a bigger sister.

"I want you to go to the candy store and buy me everything I want!" Marti stated now standing infront of Casey, arms crossed and head up looking her straight in the face.

"Okay, now let me get this straight," Casey started, now turning to go sit in a dining room chair, "You'll tell me where Derek is if I go to the candy store, with you, and buy you EVERYTHING you want? Right?"

"Yep. That sounds about right!" The younger one said.

"Hmmm. Well, how could I say no to a deal like that?" Casey then got up with a huge smile graced on her face as Marti whispered a squeal with delight while running up to Casey then jumping on her as a little one should when they get told they get any candy they'd like.

"Thank you Casey! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" said Marti as Casey was twirling her around silently.

"Now," Casey then put her down on the floor and crouched to her level to be face to face with her, "Where is Derek?"


End file.
